heartburned
by blackwood108
Summary: sequel to playing with fire. danny now has the girl of his dreams as his girlfriend and although she completes his world some unfortunate events have come into play. there is a new halfa in town and whats worse someone doesnt like the idea of dannys new girlfriend. what will he do? find out in the last part of the story heartburned.


Ember and I walk through the front door. Ember looks at me smiling. "wow rex you know how to rock."

"eh its all in the fingers." I say smiling. Ember gives me a kiss on the cheek and teleports back to her realm. I walk lazily to the office chair undoing my tie and unbutton the top button. "man she is something." I say looking at the computer. I start to type.

Well so far I hope all of you enjoy my stories. To answer why it took me so long ember and I "got busy." Wink wink. I do not own Danny phantom or its characters So far this is the 2nd part of the story. So enjoy the last part of the story heartburned.

Danny sat all through class thinking about nothing. He smiled. Nothing but her. It had been six months since he had asked her out. Six months since their first date. His eyes fell half closed. 4 months since she had said yes to be his girlfriend. He looked at the clock seeing he had only a few minutes until school was over. He couldn't wait since he had planned the whole night and hoped that she loved it. His thoughts were then interrupted by the bell.

Danny had just finished getting his stuff in his locker when behind him two all familiar voices came from behind him. "hi Danny." They said in sync. He turned and smiled to see his best and only friends. The first was tucker a 16 year old African American techno geek his out fit barely changed at all even after he had gotten his ghost powers. And then his heart clenched there was his old crush Samantha manson. Although she used to be all black her normal blond hair color she kept in streaks and grew it a little bit longer . But she still kept the goth look. "so dude sam and I are going to see dead teacher 6 wanna come?" tucker said with a goofy grin. Danny sighed a fake breath. "sorry guys I got a ton of homework in music class." He said grabbing a black notebook from his locker.

They both looked at each other with a worried look. Danny had been doing this kind of thing for over six months now. they noticed so many things that had changed about their friend. He had been playing guitar a lot more which was a good thing. But he had been dressing in darker colors. He had also been listening to more 80s rock and had given up on rap and hip hop all together. Danny looked at his friends understanding the look. "okay guys whats wrong?" Danny said kneeling against the lockers balancing with one foot. Sam and tucker looked at each other . sam was the first one to speak up. "well Danny its just that tucker and I feel like youre avoiding us."

Danny had a shocked expression on his face as sam continued. "and were worried that youre going through a goth phase or something." She said her eyes filled with worry. All of a sudden they were taken aback as they saw Danny burst into laughter. Sam and tucker shared the same "what in the world is your problem look" with an icy cold glare combo. Danny wiped a tear from his eye now noticing the faces of his friends. "you guys don't worry." He said grabbing them both with his arms. "you guys are my friends." He said taking looks at them both. "ill always be there for you guys." He said taking in tucker and sams grins. Sam however still thought something was wrong. Danny finished getting things out of his locker and turned to his friends. "ill see you guys Monday." He said grabbing his guitar.

Sam turned to tucker with a look that matched his. "you agree that hes up to something?" she asked tucker frowning slightly. he nodded. "yep. I noticed since hes been listening to black Sabbath, guns and roses, kiss." He said listing off dannys new interest. Sam nodded. "I saw him at hot topic the other day." She said getting closer. "I saw him get skate gear." She said getting to tuckers ear whispering. "spiked skate gear along with spiked bracelets and necklaces." She pulled away to see tuckers smiling face. "you thinking what im thinking?" he asked grinning. Sam nodded in agreement.

Both sam and tucker hated butting into dannys private life but if their friend was acting strange then they needed to get to the bottom of it. Tucker in an instant pulled up all of dannys online orders on his computer. They were shocked at all the cds tapes and records he had ordered. "over 600 dollars worth." Sam said in shock. Tucker nodded. "and that's all just in one month." Sam pointed over to the gmail sign. "check his email." She said. tucker smiled cracking is knuckles. "can do." He said typing like a maniac. He reached the screen but nothing was on there.

"crud he must have changed his password." He said frustrated. Sam looked down at his password hint. Her heart clentched at what it said "a former ghost who stole my heart." Sams heart quickly sank. "he has feelings for an enemy?" she asked through gritted teeth. Tucker winced at this. "sam calm down okay." He said running his hands on the keyboard. "lets name off all female ghosts." He said typing faster. Penelope. Denied. "desiree. Denied. Kitty denied. Tucker frowned as he read the screens"you have one more chance before you are asked to leave this site." message. Tucker was about to give up when sam pushed her way through . "let me try something tucker." She said typing away. The screen unlocked and sams face in shock. "Check the emails."

Tucker obeyed only for him and sam to stare at his email messages in shock. There were tons of messages from him to ember mclain. Sams fists clenched her blood boiled. "ember mclain?" she asked angrily. Tucker nodded slowly. Sure sam has had her eyes on Danny for years. But was never able to make her move. "EMBER ******* MCLAIN!" she said through gritted teeth and fists clenched. sams anger disappeared and was replaced with saddened eyes. "sam…" tucker said trying to put a hand on her shoulder. Sam shrugged it off and pointed to a small envelope on the screen labled plans. "check that one." She said calmly. Tucker obeyed. It was dated December 24th.

"so this was last year it began." Tucker said running his hands over the keyboard. He looked over the plans and read over.

Step one get on desirees good side.

Step two wish private talk.

Step three sabotage embers 2nd guitarists act.

Step three wish for embers gifts. New dress guitar signed by her favorite artists and flowers.

Step four ask walker to remove the rule against relationships between humans and ghosts.

Step five wish for a chance to sing with ember.

The last wish tucker could sence sams fists shaking and filled with anger.

Step six have a kiss with her under mistletoe.

Sams eyes filled with tears and tuckers mind was racing. "Danny didn't have a thing for ember did he?" he asked himself. Not knowing what to think. "so sam what do we do?" he asked shutting down his pda. Sam stared off into space for a while and finally answered in a raspy voice. "we need to show jazz what we found and then have a talk with Danny." 

Meanwhile.

Danny couldn't help but have his heart race all the way home psyched f or tonight. "hopefully no ghost attacks." He said smiling. As he walked through the front door he quickly caught the scent of his moms pies. "hey mom dad im home." He said setting down his guitar. His parents heads popped up from behind the corner. "hey Danny." They said synced. Danny smiled warmly at his parents. He walked in and saw all the pies on the table. "so whats the occasion?" he asked his mom handing him a slice of chocolate. "well vlad is coming over tonight to help us out." Jack said smiling. Dannys heart fell to his feet. "hes volunteered to help us with our bills." Maddie said smiling widely. Danny took a bite at his moms pie smiling at the richness. "so Danny you got any plans tonight?" his dad asked smiling. Danny gulped down a huge piece in surprise. Nobody not even his family knew about his girlfriend. He promised her he wouldn't tell anyone until it was the right time. "I was going to go and hang out tonight." He said smiling. "if its alright with you guys." He said rinsing off the plate. His parents gave a questioning look. "how late will you be?" his mom asked folding her arms. Danny smiled. "well its Friday so at least before midnight." He said holding up the scout sighn. "scouts honor."

His parents looked at eachother with a slight smile. "okay Danny." They both said together. Danny ran and hugged them both. "thanks." He said running upstairs. His mom turned to face her husband with a concerned look. "have you noticed anything weird about dannys behavior?" she asked looking where Danny used to be. Jack shared her look. "I know ive noticed to." He said getting a sandwhich out of the fridge. "a month ago he asked if he could borrow my old record player and my old tape player." He said taking a bite afterwards. Maddies eyes went wide. "what happened to.." she said raising her arms. "mom dad no one uses those things anymore?" she asked now folding her arms. Jack finished his sandwich and was about to say something when a loud guitar riff scared them both making them jump. "wow I know that kids love loud music but this is ridiculous." Jack said as he and Maddie stormed upstairs. Jack was about to open the door when Maddie stopped him. "hang on jack something isn't right."

She looked through the peephole and noticed her theory right. She heard the guitar but as they got closer she noticed there was no drums or anything like on a radio. "jack." She said turning to her husband. Jack had a look of worry on his face when Maddie gave him the look. "that wasn't the radio." She said pointing to the hole letting jack take a look. His eyes went wide at seeing Danny playing his guitar. "where did he get that?" jack hissed quietly. Maddie shook her head. "I don't know I just hope he didn't steal that thing." She said fighting back tears. Jack was about to turn the nob when Danny had beaten him to the punch. "oh sorry." He said smiling. "I was trying to tune this darn thing." He said indicating the guitar strapped on his back.

His smile disappeared when he saw the angry look on his parents faces. "is something wrong?" he asked now afraid his plans were going to be shot down. His mom was the first to speak up. "Daniel fenton where did you get this thing?" she bellowed angrily. Danny raised his arms defensively. I got it for Christmas a a few months ago from the party." He said standing his ground. His parents now shocked and feeling a bit tad guilty had the apologetic look on their faces. "oh." They both said quietly. Dannys eyes glared. "oh cmon you guys really think I would become a thief?" he asked now really hurt. Maddie walked up and hugged her son. "were sorry son." She said smiling. "so who gave it to ya Danny?" jack asked trying to get over the guilt. Dannys heart lept out of his chest he hated it when he had to lie to his family. "oh just a friend of mine who lives out of amity park." He said rubbing his neck. "we used to date for a while." He replied. It technically wasn't lying kitty did live out of amity park and they did date for a short while even though she had overshadowed his first crush. "oh that's sweet of her then." Maddie said smiling taking jack downstairs.

(later that night.)

Danny waited for his date at the park pond. In the spring sure it was lovley in the spring but it was even more amazing in the winter. He smiled as he remembered that night.

(two months prior.)

"so then pretty much I pounded the living daylights out of the poor sucker." Dnany said to her making her giggle and smile. His heart skipped a beat. Her giggles and her smile both wonderful things that he loved about her. "so then what happened?" she asked folding her arms. Danny chuckled. "he ended up with 5 cracked ribs a fracture in both legs and finally a concussion." He said messing up his white green hair even more. She winced at the details. "wow when did you get more violent?" she said smiling slyly. He smiled back kissing her on her cheek. "since you started training me in street fighting." He replied smiling. They reached the pond frozen over reflecting in the moonlight. Danny looked over at her. Her eyes and smile reflecting in the moonlight almost as bright as the snow. They both sat down on the bench her twirling her hair. Danny smiled. That meant she was thinking about something. "everything okay?" he asked grinning. She looked up and returned the smile. "so far Danny out of all the guys ive dated you've been the best." She said laying her head on his shoulder.

"its just.." she broke down in tears. Danny wrapped his arms around her. "every guy ive dated has always ended up breaking up with me or leaving me for some other bimbo." She said through sobs. Danny lifted her chin up to his with his index finger. He planted a small fragile kiss on her lips. "I promise ill never leave ya." He said bringing her into a hug. Her hair felt so warm against his face. "can I ask you something?" he asked looking into her eyes. "anything." She said wiping a tear away. Danny reached into his pocket and pulled out a small ice ring with her name engraved on it. She gasped at the sight of it. "its not an engagement ring." He explained putting it on her finger. "and I know this isn't 1955." He continued on wiping happy tears away from her eyes. "but I want to make this special." He said taking both of her hands like they were glass. "ember mclain." He said smiling. "would you be my girl?" he asked his heart raced now feeling like a heart attack. Ember grabbed him by the back of the head and neck and brought him into a long and passionate kiss that lasted for what seemed like forever. When they finished it she looked up at him with a smile. "yes."

(present.)

Her voice echoed in his head over and over again. That had been two months ago and they were still dating. His thoughts were interrupted by an engulfment of flames when they calmed and disappeared there standing there in a small tshirt and bootcut jeans and sneakers was his girlfriend. "how are ya babypop?" she said giving him a hug and him returning it. "great now that youre here emy." He said smiling and her blushing. She hated that when he called her that. "so Daniel." She said seeing his smile disappear. "whats the plan tonight." Danny smiled at her. Lately she had been wearing a lot more that her normal rocker outfit. And different hairstyles. Tonight her hair was in a low ponytail which drove Danny overboard. "well my firing flame." He said taking her hand. "youre just gonna have to see."

Later that night Danny took her to a restaurant in a nearby town far enough from amity park so no one would recognize him or his girlfriend. "they have a lot of stuff." She said looking at the menu. Danny laughed. "yeah I gotta agree on that one." He said still looking through. He didn't want to pig out in front of her and he didn't want to look cheap as well. When the waiter came by Danny hoped and crossed his fingers that he had made the right decision. Ill just have a cheesers burger if its alright." He said handing the menu to the waiter. Ember smiled. "ill have the salmon salad with ranch if its alright." She said handing her menu as well.

Danny gazed at ember amiring her beauty. She looked at him noticing the look. "so dipstick see anything you like?" she asked slyly. Danny grinned. "only you ember." He said dreamly making ember blush. As they finished their meals Danny graciously paid the tip. Ember noticed right away. "where did you get that?" she asked in a surprised voice. Danny sighed. "I didn't steal it." He explained. Just because he had nice things and money everyone thought he was a thief. "I won a bet with tucker today." He then explained to ember how tucker had been shot down by a girl in his Spanish class and had been punched in the gut leaving tucker not only hurt but his pride also gone. Ember and Danny both shared the laugh wiping tears from their eyes.

As they reached amity park they flew down to where the pond was. Danny turned to ember. "so how was tonight?" he asked smiling. Ember smiled brushing the hair from her eyes. "I had a great time Danny." She said giving him a hug almost suffocating him. She let her grip loosen as they brought eachother into a long kiss. Danny didn't care about anything at that moment only ember. As the kiss broke ember started to cry. She turned away hiding the tears. Danny noticed and brought her eyes in sight with his. "emy whats wrong?" he asked with a slight frown. Ember sighed hugging herself. "I hate that you always have to wait a whole week to see me." She said now breaking into tears. Dannys eyes saddend. He knew how much ember hated waiting a whole week for a date. His eyes lit up with an idea sparking in his head. "ember hang on I have an idea." He said reaching for his phone.

"hey mom" he said over the phone. Ember looked at him puzzled not knowing what her boyfriend was up to. "hey I have a question." He continued on. "yeah im wondering if I could spend the night at a friends house tonight." He said looking over at embers beaming face. "okay mom thanks anyway." He said in a sad tone embers heart drooping down. "ok love ya to okay then bye." He snapped his phone shut looking over at ember. "well." He said walking up to her giving her a hug. He paused a minute and finally said with a chuckle in his voice. "do I get the couch tonight?" he asked seeing her pull back seeing her flustered face. She then jumped and hugged him until he turned blue. "Danny youre the best."

(later that week.)

Ember woke up from her sleep and looked at the calendar seeing it was only Tuesday. "uuugggghhh." She moaned plopping on her pillow. "I have to go 3 whole days with out my Danny." She said a tear coming to her eye. She wanted to be in his arms she needed his warmth. An idea then sparked in her head. She got up snapped her fingers and in moments her pajamas were replaced with her normal rocker outfit. "im making a necessary stop." She said smirking burning out of her lair.

School for Danny was more boring than ever. Especially lancers essay on the history about anything.(Danny looks at the screen. "yeah writers a dumbass for this one.") as lancer came to an end of the 2nd paragraph the class door opened to reveal a girl with coal black hair and blue streaks and dressed like a biker. "is this lancers class by chance?" she asked scanning the room eyes landing on Danny. She winked causing Danny to blush. "yes it is miss….?" Lancer replied.

"amy mccartney." She said smiling. Danny looked at her strangely. "wow if I wasn't dating ember id ask her out." He said in his head slapping himself afterwards. "what am I doing?" he asked himself. "my heart belongs to ember." He said now gazing dreamily thinking about embers beauty. "mr fenton." Lancer yelled breaking Danny out of his concentration. "uh yes mr lancer." Danny said while half of the class laughed at him. "if youre done mr fenton daydreaming in my class is it alright if miss mccartney sat by you?" he said pointing over to amy now waving slightly to Danny. Danny shuddered. "not at all sir." He said noticing amy beaming at him.

As she sat down Danny couldn't help but notice her small curves and tiny figure. He mentally slapped himself again. "cmon fenton. Youre taken." He said only to have a note slide onto his desk. He looked over to amy who was smiling the most wicked grin you could ever imagine. He opened it and read.

so this is school huh? pretty boring especially the fat lard up front.

Danny snickered and looked over to amy who also was holding back laughter. Danny grabbed his pencil and wrote back.

Yeah sadly you get used to it. my names Danny by the way.

He handed the note over seeing her write down something and hand it back.

As you guessed im amy but I go by another name. I like your outfit by the way.

Danny reread it over and over. Another name? he wrote down a few scribbles.

Thanks I got the idea from my girlfriend.

She smiled for what ever reason and wrote down for who knows how long.

Danny read what is said.

Really your girlfriend dresses ya. That's funny. My boyfriend would probably do the same thing.

Danny sighed knowing that ember wont kill him.

He wrote back.

So whats your boyfriend like?

Amy read and smiled looking a quick glance at Danny and returned the note. Danny opened it to read the letters in shock.

Im talking to him babypop.

He looked over at amy who was smiling and waving like bugs bunny would elmer fudd over a cliff. As the class ended Danny was about to walk out when amy called his name causing his heart to skip a beat "Danny wait up." He turned to see amy running up to him. "alright amy I think its time you explained yourself now." He said glaring. Amy grinned. "I would but Id be late to 3rd period sorry babypop." She said planting a kiss on his cheek and running for music. Danny stood there wondering what in the name of the ghost zone had just happened.

A half hour later. Danny was in math class wondering how on earth amy knew about ember and what she wanted. Maybe she knew about his ghost self and was going to blackmail him to being his girlfriend. Dannys heart sunk at this but he dismissed it. She would have done something. He had to get to the bottom of this. "mrs allen." He said raising his hand. "yes mr fenton go ahead." She said smiling. Danny smiled and walked out of class once he was out he went ghost and flew to music class.

He phased out into the class only to see everyone tuning their instruments he looked until his eyes fell on amy. She was strumming her guitar making sure it sounded right. Danny flew over to her and got a good look at her. "oddly enough. She plays well enough." He said grinning. She took off her jacket to reveal a strapless top getting comfy. Danny noticed her small shoulders. Almost like embers. He observed her closely until his eyes fell on a tattoo on her arm. His eyes widened at what it was.

After school Danny waited after amys last class he quickly noticed her slouching in exhaustion. "ahem." He cleared his throat loud enough for her to quickly turn her head. She beamed and walked up to him her smile now disappearing seeing his frown. "back of the school now." He said sternly. She followed him out to the back of the school. "this cant be good." She thought. When they reached the back she braced herself for a chew out or something. Danny only acted like this when someone had really ticked him off. "so what giv…..mmph." Danny had grabbed her by the waist and back of her neck and brought her into a warm deep kiss. After half a minute he broke it and smiled.

"so ember how was that one?" he asked seeing embers face light up. "pretty good babypop." She said now burning red. Danny smiled. "so what in the heck are ya doing here?" he asked putting his hands in his jeans. Ember smiled looking down. "I didn't want to wait weeks to see ya anymore so I had desiree grant me a wish." She said looking up seeing dannys confused face. She grinned snapping her fingers. As two blue fiery rings parted around embers waist up and down dannys eyes were struck with shock. Ember stood there the way he had always known her. She grinned. "im a halfa to now." She said smiling. Danny smiled back. "you know that you didn't need to do that." He said brushing her hair out of her eyes. She wrapped her hands around his neck hugging him tightly. "no but I wanted to ."

Sam watched as Danny and ember embraced before they disappeared in flames. Eyes now swelled up from tears sam walked away now not knowing what to do. She walked into the skulk and lurk and found a seat by the table. "coffee black no sugar." She said sulkily. "I can tell hes not under a spell but why her?" she asked herself. "mocha expresso please." She turned to see tucker sitting by her. "okay sam whats wrong?" he asked taking a sip of his drink.

Danny walked up to his room with a goofy grin on his face. All night all he couldn't get embers smile and beauty out of his head. He opened his door and to his surprise saw his two best friends and sister all standing there waiting for him. "Danny we need to talk." Jazz said in a serious tone. At that moment sam pulled out the thermos and sucked Danny into the empty void. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." Dannys blood curling scream could be heard all around the room. as soon as he was inside sam shut the lid. "umm hello if this is your idea of a talk guys I don't know what to think." Danny said inside the thermos. Sam gritted her teeth and started to shake the thermos with all her might. "EARTHQUAKE!" Danny cried in dismay.

Danny awoke hours later strapped to the table in the lab and looked to see all his trusted team glaring him down. "ok guys im confused what did I do?" he asked focusing his energy at the locks on his wrists. "we wanna know Danny all about your secret girlfriend." Jazz said now noticing sams fists clench again. Danny shuddered. "they know now?" he asked himself. He shook it off and put on his stupid face. "what are you guys talking about?" he asked hoping they didn't have evidence. His heart sunk as jazz held up her laptop filled with his love messages to ember. "how long has this been going on Danny?" sam asked with venom in her voice. Danny sighed now realizing he was beat. "if you want answers let me out first if you don't mind." He said coldly at sam. Her eyes changed again from furious to concern normaly Danny would argue back in defense but now he was actually fighting back in offence. Her eyes changed back to anger. "sorry Danny but not this time." She said folding her arms. Danny sighed he didn't want to do this.

"okay then just grab my phone and make sure I don't have any messages." He said pointing to his pocket. Jazz rolled her eyes and pulled out his phone and didn't even bother to look at the screen. "you might want to put it on silent jazz." He said like he was talking to a five year old. Jazz rolled her eyes again and took a look at the confusing model of phone. Danny smiled inside. "just type 4,4,1,2." He said like jazz was only a toddler causing her to burn in frustration. After she typed it in she set the phone and turned to him. "now we want answers Danny and we will get them or else." She said folding her arms like tucker and sam.

Danny grinned. "I don't think so." He said grinning. He aimed his finger at the switch that held him captive. The braces that held him down unlatched releasing a grinning Danny. He shot his arms outward as the white rings formed around him and split down the middle. Sam tucker and jazz all noticed dannys new outfit his hazmat suit gone and replaced with a black bikers jacket with a small dp logo on the right and a big one on the back. His attire had completely changed. A black tshirt which showed off dannys now muscular chest and black jeans. Sam immediately noticed the spiked elbow and shoulder pads now realizing they were for his look. Dannys eyes glowed a neon green as he grinned.

Sam reached for the thermos but couldn't reach for it as Danny pulled his hand back and waved it in and in an instant sam tucker and jazz were frozen to the wall due to Dannys ice powers. "Danny let us go were only trying to help."sam said as she struggled against the black ice prison. Danny frowned. " From what sam?" he asked walking up to them hands held behind his back. Tears started to form in her eyes. "from embers spell she has one on you shes had one on you for over six years." She said sobbing. Danny noticed this. "sam I hate to say it but youre right and wrong at the same time." He said changing back to Danny fenton. "youre right I am under a spell but not the kind you think I am."

They all looked puzzled liken they had just been shot in the back. "what do you mean Danny?" sam asked voice filled with confusion. "he means hes taken goth girl." A voice said to the side they looked to see ember in her human form. As she walked over the fiery blue rings separated to reveal ember. "YOU!" sam exclaimed trying now even harder to break out of the ice. Jazz had a look of shock on her face. Sam did say that ember was a half ghost but to see it with her own eyes was enough.

"how did you know where Danny was and how did you get in?" she asked very confused. Embers eyes rolled. "well I got babypops emergency text. And I phased through the door." She said smiling. Sams eyes were close to popping out of her sockets. "what text?" she asked now glaring to Danny. Danny grinned. "actually jazz texted it." He turned to ember. "I was a little bit tied up." He said folding his arms. Ember smiled and looked at his friends and sister with venom in her eyes. Sams voice shook the whole lab. "release him from your spell or ill be the one ripping you apart molecule by molecule!" she said now filled with hatred. At once she felt the ice get colder and colder. She looked to see dannys hands glowing white. He was lowering the temperature. "d-d-Danny w-w-whatre you d-d-d-doing?" she asked shivering. Danny glared. "no one threatens my girlfriend sam." He said anger in his voice. He turned to ember.

"cmon emmy lets beat it." He said opening the fenton portal. "DON'T MOVE GHOST!" Danny turned to see his mom and dad both ecto guns in hand. Ember was about to strum her guitar when Danny stopped her. "I got this." He said looking at his parents. "don't move phantom." His mom said raising her gun. "let those kids go or youll face the wrath of the fentons." His dad said aslo raising his gun. Danny snapped his fingers to have two pairs of ice hands grab his parents and hold them up in the air. "im not here to hurt you." He said calmly. "im moving out." He continued looking at the portal. "what is that supposed to mean you ectoplasmic scum." His mom said with venom in her voice. Danny sighed as the bluewhite rings formed around him and revealed his human half. His parents stood there shocked and wide eyed. "Danny?" they asked both asked in a shocked voice. Danny stood there eyes full of worry. His parents looked at him not knowing what to think.

"so do you still want to rip me apart or what?" he asked now full of anger. "am I still ectoplasmic scum?" he continued on. "all of those times you were shooting at Danny phantom you were shooting at your own son." He said changing back to his ghost form. He then took embers hand and walked towards the portal. "Danny please were sorry." He heard his dad say. "please well do anything just don't leave." He heard his mom through sobs. He looked behind him and saw his mom and jazz burst into tears. His dad still in shock. Sam crying even worse now and tucker just standing there head down. He turned to ember and walked into the ghost zone.

(15 years later.)

Skulker and Danny were both locked in combat Danny however having the upper hand. "cmon skulker youre losing your touch." Danny now in his mid-thirties had a more muscular built to him. He kept the jacket with his dp logo on it and an old hazmat suit like his old one only now black and red rather than black and white. Skulker glared. "a hunter never loses his touch." He said pulling out masses of guns and rocket launchers. He was about to pull the trigger when a ghostly green fist sucker punched him from behind. Danny looked to see ember flying towards him. She looked up at her ex boyfriend smiling. "you never had a touch you dip****." She said laughing. She looked over where Danny was grinning. "what kept ya?" he asked smiling at his wife. She grinned. "I had to get something for.." before she could finish the jumped at a blast of noise and turned to see a green haired preteen in a small tshirt and bashing skulker up down and all around. Danny grabbed ember out of the way in time for skulker to fly past them into the ground. Danny looked up at the girl who flew down to meet them. "good job Emily." He said smiling. She flipped her long green hair out of her eyes. "no problem dad." She said putting her hands on her hips.

Danny ember and Emily all headed home to the outskirts of the ghost zone. Emily went upstairs to her room to get comfy. Which left Danny and ember on the couch alone. He looked at her dreamily. She did the same. "so daniel whats for dinner?" ember asked running her finger on his arm. Danny shivered with glee. "maybe a little bit of my wife's famous recipe for t.l.c. he said smiling. She looked confused. "T.L.C?" she asked. Danny brought their lips together for a fraction of a second and lifted her back up. "tender love and care." He said smiling. She smiled back.

Sorry it didn't turn out well. But I hope I did okay. And I am working on a sequl to rock our world next so read and review that one. And thanks for the reviews.

Door opens.

Ember:rex did you get my text?

Me smiling:yes I did emmy.

Ember:and what do you think?

Me:id say we have your birthday to celebrate miss mclain.


End file.
